


Numbing cold memory

by Daliamikk



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daliamikk/pseuds/Daliamikk
Summary: There are events in life that you just want to forget, memories which bring so much pain and horrible people you once trusted. After a while you just want to get rid of these feelings. You believe if you won't let yourself care for anyone ever again you won't have your heart broken. You become a monster so there is nothing scarier then you, nothing for you to fear. But pain isn't something only you experience. Other people can get hurt too and you can understand what they feel. Then, you can give them what you wish other people gave you.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 34





	Numbing cold memory

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote anything in years and never really wrote fanfiction but I had this idea and people told me to go for it so here we are. This will basically be ''I am hurt and don't want to have anything to do with people but you got hurt too and I hate to see someone suffering like I did''
> 
> Shout-out to Whispatchet (https://whispatchet.tumblr.com/) for helping me edit this! <3

Heavy fog hung over the village and between the dead trees of the Subcon forest, blocking the view of the stars above. The dark blue shade of the sky unchanging no matter the time of day made it feel like time itself had stopped to those unfortunate enough to get lost in this place. Only the sound of a clock drifting on the unsettling wind suggested otherwise.

Within the hollow of a gigantic tree, a tall, dark figure was coiled upon a deep red armchair. After centuries of listening to the tick-tocks of his grandfather clock standing in a nearby corner, he'd become deaf to it. He hardly even looked at it anymore. The word ‘’time’’ lost it's meaning in Subcon yet wooden mechanism kept repeating it’s mantra, breaking through the dead silence of the forest. Time marched on, even if everything here stayed the same.

Or at least, used to. 

Footsteps foreshadowed disappointingly expected guest’s arrival. Without taking his narrow, yellow eyes off the book he was reading he waited for unwanted guest to get inside. Sudden thud against his seat let him know it’s matter of second until he hears little girl in big hat with no concept of private property who decided to invite herself here chirping ‘’Hey Snatcher!’’

Without moving his head, he glanced over to the side to watch the small child standing on her toes and grabbing his armrest to pull herself higher. Knowing the more he will try to ignore her the more she will bother him he turned his head to her and placed it on his palm leaning on the side of the armchair she clinged to.

‘’What’s up kid?’’ he responded showing off his creepy grin ‘’Is this time for our session of me trying to handle you being nuisance again?’’.

Hat kid giggled at his words. He was amazed by how comfortable she felt in presence of ghost who for centuries haunted magical forest he ruled in, killing and eating soul of every person who dared to enter it. Well... Almost every person... He slightly cringed at memory of how this small, laughing child that now stands in front of him not that long ago beaten him up when he tried to get rid of her, forced him to become her BFF and now keeps coming here even though he told her to never show up again. But she did. Pretty often actually. Every so often she would visit his forest either to just look around or talk to him. For a while it felt like she did that just to make him angry, what of course worked but after a while he kinda got used to it. He tried to never let thought that he might enjoy her being here into his mind. And even when he did he would never dare to think he might actually care for her. He didn’t want to care about her or pretty much anyone. Why would he care? Ages of soul snatching started to feel right for him. He had new ‘’life’’ now. He was happier. No more past, no more people he would miss. Everyone he once cared about were dead or... turned into something really bad he doesn’t want to have anything to do with. So what? It’s not like it matters anymore. How something he can’t change can matter? It can’t. It’s over, no reason to look back.

He shook off these thoughts when she pointed at the book he was reading and spoke again.

‘’So... what’s the deal with your book?’’

He closed book he was reading and looked at words ‘’How to kill kids’’ written with golden letters on it’s cover.

‘’Well I thought title pretty much explains itself’’ he answered rising his eyebrow.

‘’No, I mean... why you read it all the time?’’

‘’That’s my favourite book! I thought BFF’s know stuff like that about each other...’’ he slightly guilt tripped her ‘’And it’s not like I have much other books to choose from.’’

‘’Why?’’ She asked sounding more suprised and concerned than he would expect.

‘’ _Well_ maybe because almost all my stuff is still in the manor?’’ He said and waved his hand. He knew this sneaky brat knows about his past more than he would like her to. _Somehow_ she found out who he was before and of course this gave her material to harass him. Out of everything she was doing to annoy him this was the worst. He hated how she has something she can use against him now but he couldn’t really do anything about it other than trying to stop caring about it. Good thing she lately started to get bored with it.

‘’Have you tried to get your stuff back from there?’’ She said while jumping on armrest.

He wheezed ‘’The day I go back to that forsaken place is day hell freezes over, kid.’’

She stared at him for a moment.

‘’...Are you scared?’’

‘’No?!?’’ he looked offended at her, ready to argue.

She swung her legs back and forth and glanced at him ‘’It’s fine... she’s scary...’’ 

At least about this one thing they didn’t have to argue. He decided to not insist on how he is not scared. 

‘’Hey, what if I got some of your stuff back?’’

This proposition surprised him but was worth considering. It was obvious she has too much energy and thinks going to the manor and back will be fun. Making her leave for a while and getting his stuff back sounded like good offer. He accepted it and summoned a contract.

‘’Is this necessary...?’’ Hat kid raised her eyebrow. She didn’t really liked whole contract thing.

‘’Of course! It’s the fun part!’’

‘’What’s fun about contracts?’’

‘’You are too young to get it...’’

Hat kid looked angrily at him but started signing contract he handed her. Piece of paper disappeared in purple smoke right after she finished drawing smiley face at the end of her signature.

‘’Good luck~! Break a leg or something!’’ he shouted words of encouragement after she changed her big, purple top hat to red sprint hat with wings on it’s sides and summoned her scooter. He let out annoyed sigh after she was out of his sight.

‘’Ughhh... why she has to keep coming here?’’ he let his head fall at back of armchair.

It was quiet again. Clock’s ticking was last sound fighting with silence. Suddenly he felt some sort of sadness or emptiness but he shook these feelings off. For a moment manor appeared in his mind but he didn’t let this thought stay in his head. He won’t let this place haunt him anymore. What good will thinking about it give him? Then he thought about kid that he just sent there. It’s little embarrassing knowing she’s less afraid of going there than him. She was always so confident, even when playing with death, even when he tried to kill her. He was impressed but also hated this attitude.

‘’She will be fine... heh, sadly...’’ he widened his smile as he joked to himself and opened book again.


End file.
